


If You Can’t go to the Salon, Bring the Salon to You.

by BlackIris



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: You decide to dye your hair at home.. and Loki has reservations about it.





	If You Can’t go to the Salon, Bring the Salon to You.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/170275975896/imagine-deciding-to-save-some-money-by
> 
> Unbeta'd, enjoy!

It started a few months ago. Nat was going through her usual routine of changing up her hair, keeping her appearance spotless but different. It’s part of how she stays on top. At least that’s what she insisted on. 

Luckily for you, that’s the time she takes you under her wing, yet again, and shows you a few of her tricks to her success. 

Well, as good as Nat’s intentions were, that was a few months ago. The moment a foggy memory filled with plastic gloves, brushes, and bottles of dye and conditioner. Earlier that week you had gone to a beauty supply store. Refusing help from anyone, you wanted to do this yourself, even if you could barely remember what Nat told you. 

And luckily or unluckily for you, Nat was gone on a mission. In fact, almost everyone was a gone. You decided that this was a good thing, after all, if you mess it up, it gives you time to book a salon appointment and go, albeit with your tail between your legs, but still. You have options and time on your side. 

Now looking at the bowls and dyes laid out in front of you, you begin to grow a little nervous. You take a deep breath, trying to summon your inner badass. Squaring your shoulders, you think to yourself, hell if Nat can do it, so can I. You nod to yourself in the mirror before brushing your hair again. Picking up a few hair clips you start to section your hair, when a mischievous chuckle catches your attention. 

“Whatever are you doing, love?” 

“I’m coloring my hair.” You say, trying to act like it’s something you always do. 

“Aren’t you supposed to go to one of those salon-ists?” 

“Stylist. And I mean, I can, but this way I save some money and I can do it on my own time.” 

Loki hums deep in thought. 

“Besides, this way it only takes an hour or so instead of half the damn day.” 

You’ve managed to part most of your hair, save a few sections in the back. Reaching for a large hand mirror, you position yourself in a way to look at the back of your head, trying to gauge how you should finish the sections. Loki’s face appears in your mirror breaking your concentration, making you smile. 

“Can I help you?” you asked, amusement in your tone as you take in his serious demeanor. 

He threads his fingers through the large section of hair in the back, humming to himself. 

“Are you sure you can get the back easily?”

“Well, no. But that’s what I have this mirror for. And maybe you if you want to tell me if I’ve missed a spot.” 

Your comment casual as you tried to make it seem, makes him narrow his eyes at you for a slight moment. He’s calculating, that much you can always tell. But you can never guess his end game. 

“Well that settles it then.” He says, mater-of-fact-ly. 

“Huh?” 

He doesn’t respond verbally, just stares you down with a small smirk playing at his lips. Not breaking eye contact, Loki flicks his hand out and a padded stool materializes next to him in a haze of green magic. 

He crooks a finger toward you, beckoning you closer. Giggling you move to stand in front of him. Loki spins you by your shoulders to sit on the stool. 

“Now darling,” he says, conjuring and then draping a deep green towel over your shoulders. “Allow me.”

You stare, trying to keep your mouth from gapping open as you watch him elegantly move around to you. He picks up the plastic gloves, trying one on. He huffs at them before replacing them with well fitting black ones in a shimmer of green. 

“Loki.”

“Dove.” 

He plucks up the boxes of dye, an amused smile crosses his face as he takes in the colors you chose to mix. 

“You don’t have to..” 

Shaking his head, he turns to you. “Darling, tonight, I shall bring the salon home to you.” He kisses the top of your head, before whispering, “my queen.” 

You can’t help the blush that heats your cheeks, nor the smile that breaks across your face. After a statement like that, how could you say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Besides the line where Loki calls the reader "my queen" the gender of the reader is left fairly neutral. It is suggested that the reader has long enough hair to part, but it doesn't state how long. Hopefully this leaves more room for a larger variety of hair types and preferred genders for readers. Love you all!


End file.
